


Slip Up

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward situation ngl, Caregiver!Whizzer Brown, Fluff, Little!Marvin, M/M, Marvin is embarrassed and ashamed, Modern AU btw, Slipping, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Marvin accidently slips up, slipping into headspace well Jason is visiting, making an excuse to book it-
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> i needed this soft content to be in this fandom sorry-

“So how's school going?” Whizzer asked as he sat down on the couch in the small living area.

“Alright.” Jason responded, not paying to much attention as he played on his recently obtained phone. “What's for dinner?” he asked not looking up 

“I'm making a salad” Whizzer said gently as he scrolled through channels on the Tv. 

“ewies.” Marvin piped in “hmm?” Whizzer responded not taking his eyes off the Tv, Marvin then realized his mistake and blushed furiously.

“I-i think I’m gonna go take a nap…” Marvin mumbled standing up “I’ll come with” Whizzer said following his movements 

“You know what and what not to do, Jason. You can watch Tv if you want as well” Jason just nodded and Marvin sighed in relief as the two men went to their bedroom. 

“So why the sudden slip up?” Whizzer asked as he closed the door behind them “don’ know…” Marvin mumbled in response sitting on the edge of the bed 

“hey, you’re not in trouble, Marv” He looked down, tears in his eyes 

“i-i know- i… i’m sow-sorry…” Whizzer frowned getting on the bed behind the smaller boy and wrapping his arms around him

“Don’t cry sunshine, and you have nothing to apologize for” he kissed the top of the others head smiling. 

“I know… but- i should be able to control it… and i’m sorry that i just… can’t?” 

“Marvin. It’s fine you can’t control it. I don’t care. As long as you're happy” Whizzer rested his head on the smallers shoulder smiling at the small giggle he let out from it 

“Thank you, Dada…” Marvin mumbled in response blushing lightly. Whizzer smiled again we'll lifting his head up, “Come on snugglebug, let’s take that ‘nap’ you were talking about” Marvin rolled his eyes as he laid down next to the taller and snuggled into him.


End file.
